Iceberg Lab (chapter)
Iceberg Lab is a chapter in the story. This chapter shows Crash and Cortex meeting Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Kakashi beside a wilted tree. And Cortex needs a key to open the lab's door, since the button in the remote stopped working. In the game, there was no key, and Crash has to go into Ice Climb just to get a Power Crystal and into the lab. the Ice Climb level was removed from the story due to the many pages that needed to be printed out (44 pages), and the laziness of the author. Sakura went into the exit of the ice cave to get the key, and it was just right above her. The huge key dropped, and it was a size of a toy truck! She gave the key to Cortex, and Cortex gave the key to the door, and the key fitted in the keyhole, just unbelievable. They went into the lab and Cortex showed them his newest invention that will help them save their dimension from the Evil Twins. Iceberg Lab (game) In the game, Crash Twinsanity, is about Crash, from a tribesman boat to a very cold place. Crash then meets Cortex in front of his own lab, and we still have no idea why did Cortex built his lab in a little Antarctica like this one. The remote that Cortex was holding was spoiled, and he did not bother to change the batteries. He told Crash that there was another way to get into the lab, by going into the ice cave at the right of the lab. The cave, which is Ice Climb, is one of the longest levels in the game, you have to get through two parts of Ice Climb and defeat a boss, Uka Uka, at the end. Naruto in Iceberg Lab Sai and Kakashi did not actually participate in this chapter much, but Naruto and Sakura did. Sakura was mad about Cortex putting in the key in the end of Ice Climb, so she went into the end of Ice Climb, which is just in front of them. When Sakura was walking to the exit, Naruto followed her. She predicted that the key was just beneath her, beneath the wall of nitro crates and two TNT crates. She was wrong, and Naruto caught up with her. Just before Naruto could stop her, Sakura threw a kunai at the nitro crates and the two TNT crates. Boom! Then, a huge key dropped. They brought back the enormous key, and the key fitted the keyhole, no one can believe it, but it fitted, so it fitted. Cortex showed them, and Crash, the huge Psychetron(suppose to be 'Psychotron', but in the Crash Wikia, it is Psychetron) that can enable them to travel to the 10th dimension ONLY if they have 6 Power Crystals. Unfortunately, they only have 4 Power Crystals(in the story, it did not mention that there are 4 Power Crystals collected, yes, we know, it is just we cannot list all of them out). It's not enough, and Cortex decided to get one at N.Gin's ship, but to get there is a huge funny business. Iceberg Lab (read) They've arrived and they met Naruto and the others at the wilted tree. "We were worried sick!" Sakura said and looked around Crash instead of Cortex. "Are you hurt? Did Cortex shoot you?" Sakura asked. "Why the heck will I shoot Crash?!" Cortex asked Sakura angrily. "Anywho, I will just open the door to my lab, and then we will get to the 10th dimension! But first I want to meet my niece, Nina Cortex!" Cortex said, but the others ignored the niece part. Cortex pushed the button to open the door, but it did not work. "Come on, you stupid piece of wires!" Cortex kept pushing the button, but it was hopeless, the door was stuck! "Ugh... again? Listen to me, go through the Ice Climb, yes, the cave at the east part of this frozen wasteland!" Cortex said. "If you reach the end of the cave, you will find a key, a key to success and to open the door!" Kakashi looked for the entrance and exit of the cave. "Isn't the exit just at the north-east of here?" Kakashi pointed at the exit, it was as cold as negative zero degrees! "The key is more deeper! I hid the key so that no one can even get it!" Cortex said. "So, it is YOUR FAULT THAT WE ARE IN THIS MESS!" Sakura scolded Cortex. "N-n-not my fault! I have to g-guard the lab!" Cortex said. Sakura went to the exit of the ice cave to find the key, alone. "Sakura, NO!" Naruto chased Sakura. In the exit of the cave, a wall of NitroBombs were blocking them. "Maybe it is beneath this wall?" Sakura said to herself and threw a kunai at the NitroBombs from far away. KABOOM! A huge key fell from the ceiling. "Beneath? More like on top!" Naruto said to her. "Why the bluebells did you come here?" Sakura asked Naruto. "Make sure that you're safe!" Naruto smiled. They went back with the six centemetre wide key and gave it to Cortex. "My words! It grew!" Cortex said. "How can a key grow?" Sai asked Cortex. "That cave is also known as the Grow Cave, it has a gas that can grow any non-living organisms in the cave," Cortex replied. "Anyway, lets put this baby in the door!" Cortex said and placed the key into the keyhole, it fits perfectly! "Gah...? How can it fit?" Naruto asked Cortex. "I put some Grodoor potion onto my keyhole and it grew, too! Just in time!" Cortex said and they went in. In the lab, a huge portal was covering almost two-quarters of the room! "We need six Power Crystals in order to take flight to the tenth dimension! And we have... Four! That's not enough!" Cortex panicked. "Hey, remember you said you wanna meet your niece?" Naruto said. "Yes, but my air-balloon ship needs to be repaired first, now we need to go to somewhere that has another Power Crystal! And I heard that N-Gin has one in his hands," Cortex said. "Come! We need to get to the ship, quickly!" Cortex said and ran to his secret lair to see the beautiful ice scene. "No choice, we have to follow the professional here," Kakashi said and carried Crash to the secret lair. When they reached the secret lair, S.S. N.Gin, the ship that they have to go through, is setting sail in the next thirty minutes or so. "There! To the sea I tell you! Our destination is upon the brighty blue! We much reach N.Gin's battleship quickly before it sets sail! But how? Think Cortex think!" Cortex panicked and knocked his head repeatedly for the next ten seconds. Crash has an idea, he moves towards Cortex and pushed him into the icy road.